The present invention relates generally to rail cars for an integral/semi-integral intermodal train employing a segmented roll-on/roll-off system. More particularly, the rail cars can be connected together to form segments of an integral train for carrying freight, such as semi-trailers, wherein each train segment has an integrated arrangement composed of different types of rail car platforms, including an adapter platform, intermediate platforms and a loading ramp platform.
Adapter, intermediate and ramp platform rail car platforms are provided for forming an intermodal train, is provided for carrying standard over-the-highway semi-trailers. The intermodal train can have a standard locomotive pulling one or more identical train segments. Each segment can have eleven or more platforms and may be loaded or unloaded independently of any other segment using a self contained, roll-on/roll-off system. This system can have an integral ramp on at least one end of each segment, for use by a hostler tractor and/or the semi-trailers as they are being loaded or unloaded. The platforms which make up each segment can be connected by articulated joints so as to eliminate longitudinal slack and reduce costs. At least one platform should be equipped with a standard knuckle coupler at standard height to permit the segments to be pulled by any existing locomotive.
In order to permit carriage of non-railroad trailers, a very good ride quality is required; and this can be provided by premium trucks and a low 36xc2xd inch deck height, both of which combine to permit stable operation at high speed. High speed operation is also made possible by a brake system providing actual train average braking ratios of eighteen percent nearly double that available with standard equipment. Use of this braking system can permit the Steel Turnpike to operate at speeds thirty percent higher than AAR standard freight trains, while stopping within the same distance. High speed operation is worthless in the service sensitive trailer market, however, if extremely high reliability is not possible. In order to provide this reliability, a continuously operating health monitoring system can be provided. This system signals potential problems to the operator as soon as they arise, thus permitting timely maintenance to correct defects that would otherwise cause delays, damage or equipment out-of-service problems. Properly functioning, the continuous monitoring system is capable of generally eliminating two of the most significant causes of derailment, namely broken wheels and burned off journal bearings.
It is envisioned that intermodal trains will normally consist of several segments to produce trains of over one hundred trailer capacity. In operation, advantage can be gained by using these segments in pairs with the two ramp platforms connected to each other, as will be further discussed.
Each intermodal train segment can consist of three platform types, articulated together. The first platform type is the xe2x80x9cadapter platform,xe2x80x9d which can have a 28 inch low conveyance truck, a conventional knuckle coupler, hydraulic draft gear, carbody bolster and centerplate at one end (hereinafter referred to as the A-end); and a 33 inch truck with high capacity bearings and a female half spherical articulated connector with combined center plate (Cardwell SAC-1 type) at the other end (hereinafter referred to as the xe2x80x9cB-endxe2x80x9d). The adapter platform is intended to be coupled behind a standard locomotive.
The second platform type is an xe2x80x9cintermediate platformxe2x80x9d which can have a female articulated (SAC-1) connection and a single 33 inch truck, identical to that on the B-end of the adapter car. A male articulated connection without truck is provided at the A-end, which is supported by the mating female articulation and truck at the B-end of an adjacent platform.
The third type platform is a xe2x80x9cramp loader platform,xe2x80x9d which is similar to the intermediate platform in that it too has only one truck at the B-end, but differs in that it is a 28 inch low conveyance type truck. Since this truck supports only about half the weight borne by those of the intermediate units, the wheels can be smaller without danger of overloading wheels, axles or bearings. The A-end of the ramp platform can have a male articulated connection to be supported by the B-end of an adjacent platform, in like manner as the intermediate platform. At the B-end of the ramp platform, the deck extends beyond the truck, and is supported by a conventional carbody bolster and centerplate rather than an articulated connection. Use of the 28 inch truck at the B-end location allows the deck height of the end of the ramp platform car to be reduced from the 36xc2xd inch height of the rest of the train down to 31xc2xd inches at the B-end truck centerline. This height can be further reduced by angling the extended deck toward the ground, resulting in a final deck height at the end sill of only 17xc2xc inches.
Since the B-end of the ramp platform is so much lower than the normal 34xc2xd inch coupler height, an unconventional coupler arrangement is required, particularly if it is to be coupled to a conventional locomotive or cars. Two configurations are proposed, the first using a standard knuckle coupler carded in an elevating draft gear. The second configuration involves using a simple rapid transit type coupler carried well below the normal 34xc2xd inch height.
Several sub-systems intended to speed performance and enhance reliability can be provided on each segment. These are the xe2x80x9cElectronic Assisted Air Brake,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cHealth Monitoringxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cTrailer Tie-Downxe2x80x9d subsystems. A xe2x80x9cLocomotive Interface Unitxe2x80x9d subsystem is also required if former subsystems are to be used to best effectiveness.
Other details, objects, and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description and the accompanying drawing Figures of certain embodiments thereof.